1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower leg exercising device and more particularly pertains to such a device adapted to be worn on a user's foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise shoes for exercising the foot are known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise shoes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,370 to Pettine discloses an achilles tendon rehabilitation brace. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,938 to Smith IV discloses an exercise shoe construction. U.S. Design Pat. No. 340,123 to Howey Jr. discloses the design of a walking assistance attachment for snow ski boots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,432 to Reiber discloses a walking adapted for postsurgical shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,558 to Bivona discloses an exercise shoe for simulated jogging. U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,365 to Ziegelbaum discloses an exercising device suitable for physical therapy.
In this respect, the lower leg exercising device substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising the lower leg.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved devices for exercising the muscles of the lower leg. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.